Sinclair Family
The Sinclair Family was one of many functioning noble families more than 100 years ago, functioning under the rule of Lord Roman Sinclair. Following the Tragedy of Sablier the Sinclairs became rather known for their envy toward The Four Great Dukedoms for the power they'd been mysteriously granted following the Tragedy of Sablier. Unfortunately, the Sinclairs suffered even more when they were massacred in their own home by unknown assailants. One valet, named Kevin Legnard, sought to change history in order to save his master's life and formed an Illegal Contract with the Chain, Albus the White Knight. Sadly, Kevin succeeded, but ultimately his decision lead to the extinction of the Sinclair Family; whereas Roman's youngest daughter would have survived had he not meddled with the past. History As they were not permitted much power in ranking among other nobility, the Sinclairs abhorred those who had more power than they possessed. Following the Tragedy of Sablier, this hatred grew as four noble families who had been designated as the heroes of the Tragedy were provided with an insurmountable amount of power that was only rivaled by The King himself. Though suspicion resulted with the birth of The Four Great Dukedoms, many noble families ignored their queries in favor of attempting to get closer to the Four Great Dukedoms so that they could siphon power from the Four Great Dukes through their service to them. The Sinclairs were decidedly different from their peers, wanting absolutely nothing to do with The Four Great Dukedoms, for whom they despised. Despite their low standing, the Sinclairs did have their own valets and knights fit to serve them. Many of the Knights of Sinclair stemmed from the Legnard Family, from which a young Kevin Legnard sprouted. Kevin had been trained since birth to act as a knight for Lord Roman Sinclair, and as such he was dedicated to Roman's safety above all else since the moment he was inducted into the family as a knight. Kevin quite enjoyed spending his time with Roman's youngest daughter, with whom he'd play with day in and day out to satisfy both his and her happiness. One day, Kevin took Roman's youngest daughter away from the estate, returning later in the day to discover that everyone had been murdered in his absence; including Roman. Devastated, Kevin became rather hollow while Roman's daughter - the only remaining member of the Sinclair Family - mourned the loss of everything she'd ever known; often begging Kevin to stay by her side because she didn't want to be alone. Sometime after the funeral, Kevin visited Roman's grave, which caught the eye of a Chain known as Albus the White Knight. Pushing himself through The Way, Albus wrenched open a portal to the 1st Dimension and came to Kevin with a proposition. Albus explained that he could help Kevin change the past and make it so that Roman and his family weren't murdered while Kevin was away with Roman's youngest daughter, though Kevin would need to help him in his quest to meet the Intention of the Abyss in return. Without thinking, Kevin accepted, forming and Illegal Contract with Albus so that he could rewrite history. Each night Kevin would venture out into Reveil and murder innocent civilians so that Albus could consume them and become more and more powerful and eventually, because Albus' red eyes glowed in the shadows of Reveil, witnesses came to identify Kevin as "The Red Eyed Specter". With every progression of Kevin's Incuse, Albus' hunger for blood became more ravenous, resulting in the deaths of more civilians. This prompted intervention by Pandora, and so Rufus Barma's Grandfather lead a campaign to bring down The Red Eyed Specter; though it is implied that he was killed by Kevin and Albus before he could accomplish his goal. In the end, Kevin's Incuse made its 12th rotation after Albus had consumed 116 souls. After being jolted back to a time period in the Abyss where the Tragedy of Sablier was happening concurrently, (watching Albus die and losing an eye in the process) Kevin unexpectedly managed to convince The Intention to change the past for him; though it meant he's have to use a new Chain she created for such a purpose, Mad Hatter, to destroy her. Kevin was thrust into the future, exiting the Abyss close to 70 years after the death of the Sinclairs. It was only through Sheryl Rainsworth that Kevin learns how, although the attack on the Sinclairs had never occurred, 4 years later the feuds between nobility escalated and resulted in the assassination of Roman's eldest daughter. This lead Roman's youngest daughter on a path of depression, prompting her to form an Illegal Contract with an unknown Chain and sacrificing each member of her family to it before she herself was dragged into the Abyss upon her Incuse's 12th rotation. The Sinclair Family was extinct, and Kevin was to blame, causing him to hate The Intention with a burning passion; though not nearly as much as he blamed himself. After experiencing the stages of remorse, Kevin changed his name to "Xerxes Break" with the intent on fulfilling his promise to The Intention in order to redeem himself for everything he'd done. Gallery emily.jpg|Youngest Sinclair daughter, mourning for her dead family. Emily5.jpg|Little Miss Sinclair holding a little doll. emily2.jpg|Miss Sinclair pleading Kevin/Break to not leave her alone. emily6.jpg|Break's past with Sinclair daughter being casted away into the darkness. emily3.jpg|Another one of Kevin/Break's flashbacks from the past after being assaulted by the Will of Abyss. Ms_Sinclair.jpg|Miss Sinclair from the manga. Ep22 - 048.png|Another tombstone at Sinclair Family's grave, mentioned "Florence Sinclair" Trivia *Although no members of the Sinclair family were ever named by any characters, in Break's flashback he is seen before his master's grave, where the tombstone reads "Roman Sinclair". *As well, the name of Ms. Sinclair was never revealed, however her name has been speculated to be "Emily Sinclair" because of the similarities between Break's Emily doll and Ms. Sinclair's own doll, as well as a slight resemblance between Ms. Sinclair and Emily. Navigation Category:Deceased Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Families Category:Characters